Royally Insane
by demonsLOver
Summary: An infamous terrorist, Tsuna is the world's greatest mystery. Always wearing a mask in his little missions but no one can see that he truly is insane. The odd type of Insanity that makes you believe everything is a game. Though he's not alone, Uni and Byakuran are players in this game. All three thrive to be king, without letting anyone find out about their crazy fun.
1. We Are Insane

**T24-1 **

**Summary: **An infamous terrorist, Tsuna is the world's greatest mystery. Always wearing a mask in his little missions but no one can see that he truly is insane. The odd type of Insanity that makes you believe everything is a game. Though he's not alone, Uni and Byakuran are players in this game. All three thrive to be king, without letting anyone find out about their crazy fun.

Chapter – We Are Insane

Music: Marilyn Manson – The Beautiful People [I highly recommend listening to it while reading this.]

* * *

Boredom can lead to unlikely situations. Which always meant a handful for law enforcement, but he didn't care.

This was _f_**u**_n_.

He releases a combination of a demonic and hyena like laugh as his machine gun ripped someone in half. He pulled the pin of the grenades with his teeth as he flung it at the supposed FBI agents, though he did it with a smile. He was glad that the mask didn't fully cover his mouth; he had to show them his smile. It always showed his happy side.

He kicked the glass window with his boot, the air immediately blowing in. The wind combing his hair and he released a giggle as he jumped off the 52th floor of the Downtown Los Angeles Marriott Hotel. He could hear the gasps and screams from the people below. He pulled two guns from his gun strap shooting bullets to anyone in the crowd. A smile appeared on his face, more screams, m_**o**__r_**e. **

He lands with a hard thud on the ground, his feet slightly cracking the concrete. He could hear orders being made as the police officers tried to shoot him down, but he laughed. It was no use. He dodged each bullet gracefully, but dangerously close. He liked feeling on the edge. He kicked the gun out one of their hands and aims his barrel on his forehead.

He smiles gleefully as all cease fire, they try to negotiate with him, and it annoys him so much that he scowls. Brown eyes go darker under his mask, his teeth looking like pearly white and animalistic, there so pointy and perfect.

"S**h**_u_t **u**_p_." He declares venomously.

They all silence, as they hear him talk. Profiles said he rarely talks, only when he's agitated and that no one knows what his main language is or race. The head captain knew this was bad.

He smiles once again, wide and full of insanity, "**Y**o_u'_re k_i_**ll**_i_n**g** m_y_ **f**u_n_." He pressed the barrel further to the shaking agent. His smile widens more as his finger pulls back the trigger.

"**L**_i_t_e_**r**a_ll_**y**."

The bang causes chaos once again. People running left and right. His stands there with his arms crossed, watching it all unfold. A razors sharp grin on his face, as he knows he's King.

He quietly spoke to himself, "Top that Byakuran, Uni."

* * *

Uni sat with a blank face as she watches TV. Her hand digging into her cheek, she ticked in annoyance. But she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

Tsuna was good. He raised the bar of their game. But then she scowled darkly. It meant he was winning.

That meant he was King.

She wants to be King.

She smiles to herself; this game was more fun now in her opinion. The reporter said in Italian that a total of 61 have been murdered, and 24 have been critically injured. The bounty for Tsuna has risen from $4 million USD, to $10 million USD. Uni whistled, she was impressed at the increase of that number. But another smile appeared on her face, they still didn't know the identity of this world terrorist.

She could announce the identity to the world. But no, she _l_**o**v_e_**s** this game.

After all, she wants to be a fair King.

Smiting all those who fall in her trap, purifying those who disagree to her commands, and she does so quietly. She would have to come up with a better plan to up Tsuna.

She hears a knock on her door; she calmly turns off the TV as Gamma walks in.

"_Principessa, _Reborn is here." Gamma says. Uni puts her mask of innocence, **all** fall into her trap.

"Thank you Gamma. Please excuse me." She says softly, Gamma smiles at his princess and moves out the way.

Uni falls into her role once again. She embraces Reborn when she sees him, her arms around his waist.

_When she says all fall into her trap…._

Reborn returns the embrace, in his own way, using one arm over her shoulder to signify his affection.

"Chaos, Uni. How are you?"

She sweetly responds, still with her embrace. A corrupted glint in her eyes, that no one will ever see.

…_**all**__ fall in her trap. _

* * *

Byakuran pouted. He was losing. What Tsuna did definitely earned him the crown. And the stunt Uni did two weeks ago makes her in second place. Who would have thought breaking the cables of all of Dubai's elevators? And simultaneously too. All falling from the highest level, wherever an elevator was, from its highest point to only fall down at a breaking force. Funny enough, only 31 died and 5 were injured. Tsuna and he teased Uni for two days straight.

He stuffed his face with marshmallows in sadness. What could he do to get that crown? It would have to be really good since Tsuna was King two times in a row already.

Maybe bomb Japan's train stations and the trains themselves? No, he shook his head, too boring. Maybe he should infect the Peace Conference with a deadly virus and keep the antidote as trade, just to see how other nations react to save their leader, while they blame each other for 'on purpose' spread?

He closed his eyes; he needed to work on this plan. It seemed better than his other ones he had in mind.

He rewinds the footage of the, how the News Stations say it, _**The**_ _**Downtown Massacre.**_ A cruel smile plays on his face. Tsuna made it look so easy, doing all those tricks. He wondered how Tsuna even escaped. He pouted once more as he saw Tsuna shoot the camera, he will never know.

He could feel an odd **h**a_pp_i**n**e_ss_, when he saw the horrified faces of the citizens and law enforcement. It made him excited; it made him feel alive knowing that he puts people in such misery.

It made him **h**a**pp**_y_.

A sly smile, after all, is all he needs to do to fool anyone into his plan. They eat it out of his hand. He gives a cheery laugh. It turns into something dark and twisted, that if anyone heard it, they would be petrified.

Now how to get the Russian President infected without suspicion?

He gives another chuckle, his eyes wide with insane glee.

This game is **f**u_n_.

* * *

"Tsuna-chan, I'm sad~! You're King!"

"It can't be helped Byakuran. I rightfully earned it." Tsuna reasons on his cell phone.

"Ne calm down Byakuran. Tsuna won't be King for long." Uni giggles.

Byakuran smiles, "You're right. I will."

Tsuna laughs, the other two laughs as well. Even with a phone conversation, normality doesn't exist.

"So Tsuna where are you?" Uni asks curiously.

"In a hospital."

Byakuran and Uni immediately became grim, cold as ice. One of them was going to be King but all have to be alive to witness the moment it happens. And death was not an option; there is no exit from this game. So if any of them were injured, the other two players must make sure the injured player lives at any cost.

"You're not hurt?" Byakuran asks.

Tsuna gives a short laugh, "No I'm not."

Uni became curious, "Then why are you at a hospital?"

Tsuna looked at the dead doctor in the unused surgery room. His smile is so unnatural, his eyes mirth in insane shadows. That his face looked horrifyingly scary but so hauntingly captivating that you can't, _won't_, look away.

"To get rid of some survivors." The phone went dead.

"He hanged on us."

"Unn…"

"Damn Bastard, he's going to be King for a while now." Byakuran said. Uni couldn't help but agree more.

* * *

Reborn stared at the TV, his eyes hard as ice. His mind repeating all the information he just saw. It seems the _Masked King, Bloody Princess,_ and the _Prince Joker_ came back. A year ago they all came back, and Reborn wondered how insane these three were. They found amusement in others misfortune. Reborn knew all three of them were psychotic, to the very extreme.

He and the otherEx- Arcobaleno had to keep peace and the world. And he knew they were disrupting it, so he went to discuss it with Uni. She seemed a little hesitant of having them do such a job, but he was able to convince her on one condition.

To capture them alive, not any of the insane three were to be killed.

Reborn sighed; even with murderous lunatics she wouldn't kill anybody. All the Ex-Arcobaleno were willing to kill them if sighted.

Too bad none of them knew they already seen all three of them.

His eyes moved to the door. He saw a very tired Tsuna walk in.

"Where have you been?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna blushed, "I went to the park…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I fell asleep and barely woke up. So how was Italy, you've got back today?"

Reborn smirked, "Still dame as ever. Good thing I came back early, you're already starting to slip. Ah Uni told me to give this to you." His hand disappeared into his suit as he pulled out a crisp white envelop. Tsuna grabbed it gently but his attention was pulled away from the letter to the TV.

"Just in, earlier today we were informed that 61 were murdered and 24 were injured. But recently the _Masked King_ left none, plus six more. Killing three doctors and three nurses in the hospital, no one else spotted him. The official murder count of _**The Downtown Massacre **_is ashocking 91. Law enforcement looked everywhere desperately to find him, but unfortunately he got away once again…"

"Sick bastard…" Tsuna heard Reborn murmur.

Tsuna's eyes became full of pain, "How horrible. Someone should stop him…"

"We are. We, the Ex-Arcobaleno are going to eliminate him." Reborn stated. Tsuna nodded and smiled, "Ganbatte Reborn."

Tsuna whispered Reborn a goodnight, it was almost midnight. He opened the envelop as he made his way upstairs. Three elegant cursive words explained it all.

_We have Hunters. _

Tsuna smiled once, filled with malice. He fought hard to suppress his giggles. This was too perfect. The _Hunters_, as Uni dubbed them by, were the Ex-Arcobaleno.

His crown was on the line.

He is King.

And as King, he needed to fight off enemies.

He covered his hands over his mouth. Suppressing his laughter was too much. His eyes turned psychotically bright and his smile gleams like a cursed knife.

This game is _f_**u**_n_.

And let…

The Battle…

**B**_e_g_i_**n**.

* * *

Author's Note: My Halloween Horror fic of KHR but with insanity. Maybe 10 chapters max. Hope you guys like it. If not this is going to be deleted.

Thanks for reading!

Show the love with reviews!


	2. We Are Monsters

**T24-2 **

**Summary: **An infamous terrorist, Tsuna is the world's greatest mystery. Always wearing a mask in his little missions but no one can see that he truly is insane. The odd type of Insanity that makes you believe everything is a game. Though he's not alone, Uni and Byakuran are players in this game. All three thrive to be king, without letting anyone find out about their crazy fun.

Chapter 2 – We Are Monsters

Music: Kyle Gabler – Best of Times

* * *

Tsuna tossed the ball in the air and waited for it to come down. He sighed once more as the baseball landed in his hand. His left arm behind his head as his eyes stared at the ceiling. He relaxed on his bed. Ideas, thoughts, plans, started forming in his head. It's been three days since the _Hunters _dispatched throughout the world, looking for a trace of the insane three.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle, his hand giving a little bit of unnecessary force as the baseball hit the ceiling, making a small crack. Reborn was an utter fool. He couldn't see that the very lunatic was in front of him. The soon-to-be Vongola Decimo was the very 'monster' he's trying to catch.

The ball hit the ceiling harder, chipping paint and plaster. The crack becoming more visible.

Tsuna's eyes hardened as his hand gripped the ball as he looked at the crack. The brown eyes turned to a darker glow, but a smile ripped on his face. His hand threw the ball at the ceiling with a terrifying force.

The ball embalmed itself in the ceiling, spider cracks branching out as it fell out of place.

Tsuna bit his finger as a hyena like laugh almost escaped his mouth. The copper taste entering his mouth as an idea sprung into his mind. He reached for the mask that was under his mattress. If you want to hide something valuable leave it at the most obvious place. Reborn once again failed to check the basics.

Tsuna looked out his window; the night was still dark, giving him the perfect chance to escape quietly. He jumped out his window and walked down the street. The street light flickering as manic like eyes, white pointy teeth revealed themselves as he chillingly sang one song.

"The London Bridge is falling down. F_a_**ll**i_n_g **d**o_w_n, f**a**l_l_in_**g**_ d**o**_w_n. **T**_h_**e** _L__**o**__n_d**o**_n_ **B**_r_i_d_g**e** _i_**s** f_a_**l**l_i_n_**g**_ _d__**o**_w_n_, _M_**y** **F**_a_**i**r **L**_a_d_y_."

* * *

Uni smiled as she rocked her feet back and forth, her mask in place as she watched from a safe distance. What she was about to do, will surely make her King. It was a bit of a hassle escaping from Gamma but all went as planned. She hummed a small tune as she played with the trigger in her hand.

Her smile was too dark, making the innocent face she usually does look like the devils'. The small corner of her smiles seemed to pass onto to her eyes, welcoming the massacre. She waited until the doors of the train closed. She looked at her laptop and waited for the train to enter the channel.

Well, _The Channel Tunnel _that is.

She pressed the button and saw that immediately all of the staff and station lost signal. To all communication devices, electricity, and especially…her giggles exploded…_the trains. _She could see the immediate panic as the staff tried to gain the lost communication but she knew it was now useless. The signals were jumping all over the places.

**T**_h_o_u_s_a_**n**d_**s**__…_were in those trains. She could feel her blood speeding up in her body, a smile so wide, so deranged, that she almost felt it become permanent. She pressed the trigger a second time; the trains went as fast as they could go. 99mph was the norm; she shook her head that was too slow. But she overpowered the system, making the train go over its limit.

But what she couldn't wait to see is High Speed, the fastest train the tunnel had. A whooping 186mph, but she shook her head once again. She wanted, demanded it to go faster. She watched from her set up laptop as the train was starting to burn its rail, it was going 232mph.

She heard the screams as the passengers held for dear life.

But she ticked in annoyance, yet smiled once again.

Time for part three, she pressed the trigger one last time. The concrete separating the three trains exploded. She heard the loud crash and pouted as the cameras installed in the train got destroyed. But it didn't matter. She walked towards the balcony and the saw from her hotel as a huge explosion erupted from the water.

It was a great day to be in France.

* * *

Reborn and Verde felt the earth rattle beneath their feet. They both could hear the sound of collapsing ground, loud explosion, and rushing water. Reborn looked down the street and saw that it came from the train station. His eyes widen slightly in realization then he turned to Verde. They just left that station and were on their way to Paris to meet the others.

Verde took out his PDA, and hacked into the trains system. He saw the signal kept bouncing off, and that it was under someone else's control. His attention was pulled away as he saw people coming out screaming. Some burned, soaked, or bleeding. Verde knew this was a planned attack.

"Reborn."

Reborn lowered his fedora, "You don't have to tell me. One of them is here. And from the look of it the attacks are escalating dramatically." Reborn saw someone jump from a building from the corner of his eye and began the chase. "Verde! Try to trace the signal and give control back to the station!"

Verde ticked, he was already doing that. He looked at the corner that Reborn just vanished to, hopefully they could catch one today. He turned around and looked at the burning building. They were too late.

Reborn could tell that it was the _Bloody Princess_ as the runner, as she wears a black dress that reached over the knees, her signature style. The immaculate white mask with blood splats splayed almost gracefully that contained a drawn silver small tiara on the forehead. A black hood hid her hair color. She stopped on a tiled roof; Reborn noticed that she didn't seem tired at all.

Her hands were behind her back as she tilted her head, _"Chasseur?" _

Reborn raised an eyebrow at what she said, in _French, _**Hunter**_. _But what Reborn couldn't help but notice is the innocent aura around her, and this was his first time ever seeing her in person.

"_Sanglante princesse, corriger?" _Reborn replied in French as well. She jumped on the next tile, almost like hop-scotch. He could tell she was ignoring him.

"S_h_**e**'s **g**_o__**i**_n_g_ t_**o**_ d_i_**e**." She said Japanese, her hands out like an acrobat. Reborn read the Government's file on all three of them, they were right. They never talk much or know what race they are.

"Who is?" Reborn said cautiously. She stopped and pointed behind him.

"T_h_**e** _g__**i**_r_l_ **w**it_h_ **t**_h_e **w**h_i_t_**e**_ _h_a**t**." She cackled.

Reborn felt his heart drop as he slowly turned his head around. It was about three blocks away, but that hat is very visible. It resembled a pillow and white as clouds. He could see her cape as well, but she wasn't aware of the danger she was in. Her back was turned away.

"Uni." Reborn muttered. Leon already morphed into his CZ pistol, and he aimed at Bloody Princess. But he gritted his teeth as he saw the trigger in her hand.

Reborn didn't expect what happened next; she threw the bloody trigger in the air and shot it with a gun. Black smoke filled the area and Reborn shot at where she was. Though he could from the whizzing sounds of the bullets that she was no longer there. She was gone.

Reborn gritted his teeth harder, he let her get away. He turned around and from the distance saw Uni safe and sound. He couldn't believe that he forgot that she was heading to the UK, via train.

He saw Leon change colors; he was getting a phone call. It was Verde.

"What?" Reborn asked.

'_**Reborn, Bloody Joker is in Paris.' **_

Before Reborn could say anything, he got another phone call from Skull.

'_**Reborn! Its Masked King! He's in London!' **_

Reborn couldn't help but voice, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Uni skipped towards her dummy. Reborn was a fool not noticing that the mannequin wasn't moving. Her cape, hat, and a wig was all she need, she started to put them away. She chose this specific hotel for a reason. It was easy to access, and the balcony was one of them. She spun around as a happy smile reappeared on her face.

She stopped, a feral smile, happily etched on her face.

She was going to be King.

King, King, King, King, **K**_i_n_**g**_!

But a dead glaze entered her eyes that became filled with rage. She heard what Verde and Skull said on Reborn's cell phone. Her lips pursed, _Byakuran, Tsuna, _she sneered. As much as she cared and loved the both of them, after all they were the only ones who truly understood her, she _w_**a**n_t_e_**d**_ her **t**_h_r_**o**_n_e_.

She slipped out of her dress and smiled as the cold air touched her skin. She slipped on the horrid pink frilly dress and left her room to look for Gamma.

Paris sounds inviting to her.

* * *

Byakuran laughed as the United States French ambassador got suckered punch by the Italian Minister. His eyes looked towards the Russian President being surrounded by his fellow members, he was coughing blood violently. He laid his elbows on his crossed knees; he looks at them from up above. He couldn't hold it anymore, he bursts out laughing.

Everything goes silent as Byakuran jumps and lands on the podium. The mask resembled that of the Middle Ages jokester, the print design simple. The mask only reached to the bridge of his nose, being a light lavender color. A black hood covered his hair. He wore the clothes he usually wears, but it was all black.

Byakuran starts clapping, but it was very sarcastic. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vile. He started to speak English.

"You are all infected. The disease is highly contagious. All of you will…" His grin was venomous. "…**d**_i_e."

Uproar exploded. "But…this will keep you alive…there is only one vile. So one country l_i_**v**e_**s**_ and the rest dies." He throws the vile on the floor, the glass making noise and it lands. A deadly quiet enters the room.

"_**F**_e_t_c**h**."

Someone from each of the 32 countries jumped into the center, fighting for their own survival. Byakuran smiled, they were morons. There was no disease. The Russian President wasn't even sick; it was the overdose of his heartburn medicine. What was even more hilarious?

They were being viewed **live** on the internet. He was sure that global news stations would bring it up as 'Breaking News.'

But he had more. **Blackmail.**

He slid his finger up and down on the cover of his cell phone. He touched it, and immediately information of each country appeared on the projector…with their involvement in the Underworld. Everything from importing drugs, under the table weapon trades, human trafficking, etc. All of it headed by each countries own government.

Byakuran smiled as a moment of pleasant silence, turned to a room full of beggars. He turned his head to the right, a small window. He waved at it. To the people in the room he looked rather crazy to be waving at no one. Byakuran was actually waving at Colonello, who had his rifle aimed at him.

He _l_**o**v_**e**_s to _j_o_**k**_e around after all.

* * *

"Hey Viper, how was he able to see us kora?! Weren't you using your illusions!?" Colonello said as he looked away from his scope. He could see a small hint of shock on Viper's face.

"He shouldn't. Unless…this guy is an illusionist as well or he might possessive a very strong flame." Viper reasoned. He was still in disbelief.

Colonello looked through his scope, "Shit! He's gone." He ticked. "Wait are you telling me these guys can use flames as well?"

"From the look of it, yes." Viper removed the mist around them, finding it no point to waste his energy much longer. He heard clapping behind him, and looked from the building he was on. No one, he froze. The sarcastic clapping was right behind now. He turned around, no one again. Byakuran kneeled next to Colonello, watching a serious face on the man.

"Colonello!" Viper screamed. Colonello quickly reached for the hand gun in his pocket, but a blink later _Prince Joker_ was gone. From the corner of his vision he saw Prince Joker was on the ledge, smiling and waving at them. Colonello felt his anger spike, when he saw that smile. It was so **a**m_**u**_s_e_**d **and _s_**n**a**r**_l_e_**d**_, it didn't look human. It truly was insane.

"_**A**__u_ **R**_e__**v**_o_i_r." Colonello eyes widened as the Prince Joker free fell from a 33 story building, he fell back first. Viper vanished and materialized near at the ledge and looked over, Prince Joker was officially gone. Viper then materialized in the conference room, no one was dead. This was a first and he knew from what the reports said, Prince Joker was the most random or unpredictable.

He was able to get nine semi-trucks filled with flammable oil at the crossway of Shanghais busiest street. It was four-way intersection. One truck was stationed at each end of the street and one at the beginning. One was placed at the center, but this one was filled with fireworks and barrels of oils. Viper wondered why they were late to react; he questions why no one smelled the gasoline that Prince Joker streamed the street with. Connecting the gasoline with the trucks, and what was worse hundreds of people were still walking around the trucks.

Viper couldn't help but think it was brilliant. Prince Joker didn't even have to match a fire himself. A small flick of someone's cigarette was all that was needed. Streaks of fire ablaze the streets, roasting anyone in the way. The trucks exploded, but what was worse the fireworks spread the flames.

Unfortunately, it was a busy day. 238 people lost their lives, 51 were critically injured. Half of the injured didn't survive due to the extreme burns on their body. Two days later _Bloody Princess_ did her attack on Dubai, but luckily not as many fatalities. That changed as _Masked King_, recently did his attack on downtown Los Angeles.

Viper couldn't help but notice that the attacks became more planned out, and more fatal. The number of deaths kept increasing. So it was a shock for him as _Prince Joker_ didn't kill anyone. Viper just knew this meant something tragic was going to happen.

Byakuran entered his hotel room through the window, two briefcases in his hand. He hid it before he went to **f**_o_**o**_l_ around with the **Hunters**. He set his mask down as he was trying to remember the term the American's and Russian's used for these briefcase.

Чегет, he remembered the Russians called it, _Cheget_.

For the Americans, if he recalled it correctly, 'The Football.'

The nuclear briefcases were in his hands.

He smiled devilishly, "**B**o_o__**m**_ _g_**o**e_s_ _t_**h**_e_ w**o**r_l__**d**_."

* * *

Fon's eye stared at the scene in front of him. It was as if history was repeating itself.

_The Great Fire London of 1666 _was happening in front of his very eyes. It was a type of blaze that left you hopeless, consuming hope and courage. The damage was so great that Fon almost fell to his knees. His eyes turned to the river, then to the bridge. The London Bridge itself was on fire. He had no idea how fast this flame was growing, it was so sudden. It moved so quickly that ash was filling the air, he brought his sleeve to cover his face.

It wasn't only ash that filled the air; the smell of burning flesh was evident. London was a busy city, filled with many people. Lives were being burned. This was horrid in every single way imaginable. Fon's eyes focused to very person standing on the highest point of the London Bridge, his eyes became filled with an intense rage.

_Masked King_

Fon ran towards it determination, forget Uni orders. This person, no, monster deserved death. Fon, from the corner of his eye, could see Lal and Skull going the same direction as him. Anger reeked as they ran towards the bridge.

Tsuna saw the Hunters run towards him, he smile. Fon felt a shiver run down his spine as he stopped. He never saw such a smile that could _infect _such a fear in him, it was animal-like and wicked, he couldn't look away. This monster…was insane. Truly insane.

Tsuna felt his smile become vicious as the **Hunters** got closer. His eyes dilated as he laughed merrily, his arms wide open as he took in the destruction. **H**_i_s _d__**e**_s_t_r_**u**_c_t_i**o**_n_. He felt the blue haired Hunter jump at him with the intent to kill him. His smile grew dangerously.

Fon felt dread in his soul as he ran as quickly as he could. He screamed as loud as possible.

"_LAL NO! STOP!" _

Tsuna smiled.

Time to get rid of an enemy.

After all, he is **K**_i_n_**g**_.

* * *

Chapter dedication: **Phantom Hitman 1412**. I thank you for your long review. They're very rare, and I appreciate the time you took to actually write it.

I also thank my readers for the love. Favorite, following, and reviewing keeps me writing the you have any cities that you think that would be great, please recommend so. Or if it's your favorite, please recommend so.

No reviews, means no update. I get reviews, the next chapter will be a double special. That means TWO new chapters!


	3. We Are Broken

**T24-3 **

**Summary: **An infamous terrorist, Tsuna is the world's greatest mystery. Always wearing a mask in his little missions but no one can see that he truly is insane. The odd type of Insanity that makes you believe everything is a game. Though he's not alone, Uni and Byakuran are players in this game. All three thrive to be king, without letting anyone find out about their crazy fun.

Chapter 3 – We Are Broken

Music: Three Days Grace – I Don't Care

* * *

Tsuna felt the cold floor against his skin soothing. It was as clear glass so he was able to see his reflection. Blood and tears mixed as they touched the floor. The wound on his shoulder was patched up but it was the mental, the psychotic, pain he felt. He trembled as he stared at his reflection. He rolled on his side, trying to hide himself from the world.

The whole room was like a glass house, so clear but not clean. Cracked areas, bloody handprints, elegant blood splats decorated the room. Tsuna felt his blood boil as he remembered yesterday's events. That silly Hunter, he grinned. She was going to shoot him but when she got close enough, he got a wicked idea.

He sliced her arm off.

Kicked her away.

As she fell off the bridge…

He threw her bloody arm back to her.

He got so excited, a _**s**__i_**n**i_**s**__t_e**r** thrill echoed deep within him, and he failed to notice the angry Hunter behind him. The Hunter Fon palmed his left shoulder with a destructive force. The skin literally tears at the force, the muscle being severely injured. But Tsuna didn't wince, scream, or move. He laughed.

It was so much _f_u_**n**_.

He remembered seeing the shocked face of the Hunter as he jumped into the river. Maybe he gave them the impression of being suicidal. He didn't care. He never felt such a delight. He saw the look that the Hunters had on their face. They wanted to murder him. **M**u_r_d_**e**__r_ h_**im**_. But they couldn't has they rushed to save their injured Hunter.

Tsuna threw his head back, laughter bouncing of the walls. He rolled on his stomach as his left fist banged the glass floor. The laugh, the wicked senile laugh that was entirely inhuman. Tsuna paused as he saw the cracks he made with his fist. He smiled. He repeatedly punches the floor, watching the cracks further and the blood it made.

Tiny shards of glass cut his hand, blood seeping into the cracks he produced. He saw his reflection and laughed once more as his bloody hand ran through his hair. He tremblingly picked his himself up; he had to get back to Japan as soon as possible. He reached the doorway; his throat released a nasty growl.

He wasn't **K**_i_n_**g**_ anymore.

A dark heartbreaking glint entered his eyes. He lost his crown.

A choked whimper vibrated in his mouth. He was crying over his crown.

**H**_i_s lost _**c**_r**o**_w_n.

He felt the familiar rumble in his throat, it was angry and loud. He roared the name of the man who took his crown.

"_BYAKURAN!" _

* * *

Uni numbly stared at the glass in her hand. She stirred the red wine, slowly. She could feel heat on her cheeks, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get drunk. She might do something stupid if she does. The small round table separated her from the full length mirror across from her. Her head and arms lay on the table. Her hair messy, splayed all over her back and face.

She was in third place. Her teeth grit.

**Third** place.

She banged the table, making the utensils jump. After all her hard planning, she came short. Tsuna got second because of mortality count, and traumatizing the world with a repeat of history. It was creative. But _Byakuran_…she sneered his name like poison in her mouth. Even though he killed no one, now he had the ability to kill thousands.

The nuclear briefcase of United States and Russia were in his hand. He could kill _thousands_ now. She _h_**a**_t_e_**d**_ to admit it, but Byakuran definitely won himself the crown. He had nuclear bombs in his disposal. She gripped her head in misery.

She was _l_o**s**_i__**n**_g.

She wasn't **K**_i_n_**g**_.

She _w_**a**n_t_e_**d**_ her **t**_h_r_**o**_n_e_.

In pure rage she stood up and threw her wine glass at the mirror. The red liquid splashed as the glass cracked. Her breathing ragged as she tried to calm down but she couldn't help but tilt her head at her reflection. From where she was standing, the crack was at her heart, red wine making it look like it was bleeding. She smiled; her teeth looked pointy, almost like a canine.

Yes, it was her heart that felt this ache from losing her crown. Her smile never left.

She walked up to the mirror and laid her hand on the dripping wine, ignoring the very small cuts she got on her finger. She repeats to write out one word, a dark _i_n**n**o_**c**_e_n_**c**_e_ surrounds her. The letters in the most elegant cursive written above the crack, the wine dripped down the mirror length.

_King K_ing **King…**

_**KING**_

* * *

Byakuran didn't know how to celebrate. It was hard to beat Tsuna as King but he did it. This was his greatest plan yet. He didn't know how the other two were going to beat him. True he did have control of only two atomic bombs, but it was better than nothing. He rejoiced his moment until he received a knock on the door.

"Byakuran-chan~?" Bluebell asked as she opened the door. Byakuran turned back to the fool he was seen as.

"Yes, Bluebell?" Byakuran smiled as he popped another marshmallow in his mouth. All she did was release a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. After what happened a few days ago I was afraid that you got hurt. But now I'm reassured that you're okay. I mean…those three are crazy Bya-kun~!" She continued to drabble again.

She did notice the very thin aura of happiness that surrounded Byakuran. But what she didn't know was that it was _**s**__i_c**k**. It was the immoral type of happiness that made you want to wretch everything out of your stomach. Byakuran continued to grin, his hair covering his eyes. They were wide and filled with insanity.

She continued to talk until Byakuran faked a yawn. She excused herself, seeing that Byakuran was tired. Byakuran waved her goodbye. As soon as the door closed, his face turned cold. He was so close to murdering her. The way she and everyone, talked about Uni, Tsuna, and him angered him greatly. It made him want to go on a massacre.

Byakuran placed his head on his hand; he leaned back as he thought of his next destination.

Delhi, India or Sydney, Australia?

He _**s**_m_i_r_**k**_e**d**.

_Why not both?_

* * *

Reborn watched as Fon slumped against the wall. His clothes heavily stained, Reborn couldn't help but grimace. He looked at Skull slumped on the wall as well, he was much worse. From what Fon told him earlier, repulsively so, that _Masked King _cut off Lal's right arm with a hidden dagger, kicked her stomach forcing her off the bridge…and threw her arm back to her. Reborn frown deeply, Masked King threw Lal's bloody arm back at her face.

Fortunately, Skull was still on the bridge and was able to catch her. Reborn scowled as he saw the soaked suit of Skull. It seemed Skull acted quickly as he fitted Lal on his motorcycle and speeded all the way to hospital. He only used one hand to steer the motorcycle, while the other held Lal from falling off with his arm and his hand holding the bleeding limb.

Fon ran after him as quick as he could and informed the others. Reborn and Verde were able to reach the hospital in a matter of hours. Reborn lowered his fedora, he knew those heavy footsteps. He saw the extremely pale face of Colonello, fear chiseled on his face. He came running to them, blurting questions out. Viper manifested next to Verde.

"Colonello." Reborn placed his hand on Colonello's shoulder. Colonello tensed, fearing the worst. His mind kept begging everything but Lal, everything but his wife.

Reborn stared Colonello in the eye, "She's still in surgery. She was lucky that Skull was there. If not she would have bled to death." He informed him of. Colonello released a shuddering gasp, very close to a whimper. His eyes darted to Skull, his eyes slightly widened at sight of his suit.

Colonello, overwhelmed by emotions, hugged Skull. Tears started springing up at the very thought of losing Lal. He chokingly said, "Thank you Skull…Thank you…"

Skull had no idea how to respond. His cheeks gained a slight blush, but he gave a soft grip in return. "I wouldn't have let her die senpai…"

"Family of Lal Mirch…" All the Ex-Arcobaleno looked at the doctor. Reborn noticed the distinctive English accent.

Colonello reached the Surgeon first, "I'm her husband. How is she?!" He pressed. Reborn laid a hand of his shoulder, telling him to call down.

The surgeon looked at the crowd in front of him, "Well she's a lucky one for sure. From the look at the amputation, it was a clean cut. We were able to stop the bleeding, give her transfusions. Though, she did give us quite the scare as she temporally went into cardiac arrest. Overall, we were able to reattach the severed limb.

"Though I must warn you, her right arm won't be the same as it used to be. She will need physical therapy to regain the mobility of her arm again. Full use is impossible. She is currently being taken to ICU. You may see her in 30 minutes." He finished.

Reborn nods and shakes the doctor's hand, "Thank you Sir." The surgeon nods and returns to the OR room. Lal was one of the hundreds of patients he has seen today.

Everyone started to make their way to the ICU, but Reborn pulled Fon and Skull aside. He could see something was wrong with them, like something specifically struck the both of them. Whatever it was, Reborn concluded, it was demented. He gestured both of them to follow him to a quiet and seclude part of the hospital.

"What exactly happened to _you_ two?" Reborn stated. He could see the quick discomfort of both. Reborn was in a bit of internal awe at Fon's nervous body movement. Fon was usually calm, strong, and collected. To see him this way meant that he was clearly shaken. Skull looked positively defeated. As if all the dare-devilry bright energy he had was sucked dry, Reborn sighed.

Reborn tipped his fedora, "You must tell me what happened." He spoke quietly, soft maybe. "The more information we have on them, the better the chance we have to stop them."

He could see a fear erupt in Skull's eyes as he began to speak, "I-I felt everything slow down when Lal was falling. As she fell, I felt Masked King stare. His smile…" Skull looked at his shaking hands. "I-I never felt a-anything like that. His smile…" He gulped. "It was not normal…it made me scared…I-I didn't know what to do. I felt d-dead."

Fon nodded, he looked at the floor, his hair covering the side view of his face. "I was running towards Lal as well. The way he smiled was truly sinister. I felt something reach into me and…" He gritted his teeth. "Masked King is a monster. His smile…is inhuman. H-he's a monster." Fon stammered at the end. His mind remembered that smile, that wicked smile was forever stuck in his head.

Reborn lowered his fedora. This was truly insane. Deep down, he felt that he was so close to catching the three yet so far. He knew one thing sure; he had to end things once and for all.

Before the insane three come to kill him.

It was kill or be killed.

* * *

Tsuna arrived at his house; he smiled brightly, his cowardly façade in place once more. The person they believed that could never do any harm to anyone. He did feel a sense of pity for his mother, but it was small. He shook his head, it couldn't be helped. He could not, _will not_, stop his thrills. Not until his throne is his.

He entered the house and silence met his ears. Most likely Bianchi went to go pick up Lambo and I-Pin from school. He could hear the sounds of pots and pans being moved. He walked towards the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said happily.

Tsuna smiled, warming his mother's heart, "Hi Okaa-san!" Nana went to hug her son, Tsuna returned it. What Nana would never know was the crazy glint Tsuna had in his eyes. The thoughts of his massacres running through his head, his innocent mother was embracing the destruction of this world. It made Tsuna want to laugh so hard.

"Where did you go Tsu-kun? You had Mama very worried when you just left a note." Nana slightly scolded. Tsuna nodded his head in apology. But internally he scorned, he was King, his actions should never be questioned. Even after losing his crown, he will always be King.

"I had to do something Okaa-san. Don't worry I'm a big boy now." Tsuna reminded. He was nineteen years old.

Nana sighed dejectedly, "I know." She placed her hand against Tsuna's cheek gently. "It's just you grew up so fast."

Tsuna softly grabbed his mother hand that was on his face and held it, "I have to _ascend_ Okaa-san." With that he left the kitchen with a smile to his mother. Nana wondered why her Tsu-kun said 'Ascend.' She shook her head and continued her cooking; her Tsu-kun was so smart now.

Tsuna plop on his bed and winced, he forgot about the wound on his back. He slowly moved on his side until he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his cell phone and a razor sharp wild smile made on his face as he looked at the memorized number. He answered immediately.

"Che-ker fa-ce!" He said too happily.

'_**I have told you many times now, Tsunayoshi. It's Kawahira.'**_

Tsuna smirked coldly, "I know. So what do you want?"

He heard a sigh, _**'I just wanted to know who is King now.'**_

Tsuna's eyes dilated as his teeth grit, his voice bitter, "Byakuran."

Kawahira whistled, and he couldn't help but tease Tsuna, _**'Lost your crown Tsunayoshi?'**_

"I will get my crown. I will be King. Don't you dare deny my crown just because it's not on my head. I am _**K**__i_n**g**. _**T**_h**a**_t_ _**i**_s _f__**i**_n**a**_l_." Tsuna threatened venomously. How dare Kawahira say he lost his crown. He will never lose his crown.

Kawahira felt a chill down his spine, maybe he shouldn't have done that, _**'I'm only teasing Tsunayoshi. Do not take it to heart.' **_

"Kawahira…why don't you stop us? I'm curious to know why the only person that knows all identities of the insane three doesn't say anything. Why let us do such…**m**a_d__**n**_e_ss_?" Tsuna said curiously but with choked laughter.

Kawahira sighed but chuckled, _**'The three of you need release, that is all**_.'

"Is that so?" Tsuna erupted into a fits of laughter. He hanged up as he rolled off his bed; the laughter was sounding more hyena and loony. His arm clenched his stomach, his laughter making it hard to breathe. A smile so dark and dangerous blooming on his face.

He failed to notice that Lambo peeked from the door. But the boy stumbled away from the door. He trembling made his way to his room and locked the door behind him. He tried regaining his shaking breaths, he never been so terrified in his whole life. He never seen such a face on his Tsuna-nii face…it was… He combed a hand through his hair. He looked at his shaking frame. He knew something was very wrong with his Tsuna-nii.

He had to tell Reborn.

Now.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the bright moon from his window. It was truly gorgeous. He finally made his decision. He called Uni and Bykuran.

"Tsu-chan what's wrong?" Byakuran said. Tsuna smiled.

Uni agreed with Byakuran, "What's wrong Tsuna?"

"It's time for the Coronation." Tsuna stated. He was met with silence.

"Tsuna, you sure?" Uni said sadly, almost to the point of tears.

"It's time to for someone to be Crowned. I think the Hunters have gotten to close for my liking. Besides…" He smiled, pointy white teeth snarled at the moon. "…it's time for someone to be King."

Byakuran sighed, "I remember when we started. Time does fly by."

"But I don't want this game to end." Uni admitted sadly.

"Me too but the world must know who the true ruler is. A King must be decided." Tsuna comforted. "Same rules apply but this will be our last _performance." _

"So…" Tsuna said seductively cold, making Byakuran and Uni smile insanely, filled with mirth.

"…let the **b**a_tt__**l**_e _b_**e**g_i__**n**_."

* * *

Kawahira looked at the sky from his opened slide door. He sipped his tea, thinking about the events that were about to unfold. He knew the real, the true, purpose of what Tsuna, Byakuran, and Uni were doing. He smiled sadly. He was glad the Arcobaleno cycle was broken and now that they are free, especially the Skies of the Tri-Ni-Set.

They have suffered the most out of this cycle.

He chuckled silently to himself, the wind moved hair making it cover his eyes. He blew the steam away from his tea cup. It was time for the world to move on…his teeth grit, holding back the choked sob as tears silently made down his face…without the Skies…

..._Forever_.

* * *

Author's Note: Oooooooooh~! What is going to happen next? Well I know, no duh. Odd little cliffy huh? I must say the next chapter, chapter four, is undoubtly one of my favorites. So much is going to happen next! I'll have chapter four here soon.

Thank you all for reviewing, favoring, following, and alerting! It means so much! Please review! **P**r**e**_tt__**y**_ **p**_l_e**a**_s__**e**__!_


	4. We Are Royalty

**T24-4 **

**Summary: **An infamous terrorist, Tsuna is the world's greatest mystery. Always wearing a mask in his little missions but no one can see that he truly is insane. The odd type of Insanity that makes you believe everything is a game. Though he's not alone, Uni and Byakuran are players in this game. All three thrive to be king, without letting anyone find out about their crazy fun.

Chapter 4 – We Are Royalty

Music: Archive –You Make Me Feel

* * *

People ran away as quick as they could. Shoving others, pushing them aside, stepping on fallen people for their own safety. Police ran for their lives as well. Cracks slithered like snakes as they grew. Another explosion quaked the ground making shrapnel fly into the sky. Broken concrete blocks flew into the air, falling on the victims without any mercy. Fire spewed out from the cracks. Shrieks, screams, begging, harmoniously blended.

All tried to flee St. Peter Square, emptying the Basilica church like cattle as it went up in flames. Smoke, ash, and orange particles filled the night sky. One man appeared at the entrance of the _Basilica Papale di San Pietro in Vatican_ with a smile on his face. His laughter echoed from the hollow church.

He laughed and laughed as he knew these flames could not be put out with anything. Everything wil _**b**__u_r**n**.

He casually removed the mask off his face and burned it in his hand. With his other hand he placed a crown on his head. A glint of insanity brew in his eyes, a chill of excitement went down his spine. It was just like London. He opened his arms to his destruction. **H**_i_s _d__**e**_s_t_r_**u**_c_t_i**o**_n. _

He is **K**_i_n_**g**_.

And as King, he decided the world will light up tonight.

"Burn…everything will **b**_u_r**n**…" He whispered to himself as a glazed look entered his eyes. His breath hitched, he felt a rush he never felt before.

Any drop of sanity in him was gone. He smiled pscyhotically, teeth pointy and white, his demented smile drimming with insanity as he shot his X-Burner into the mass of people.

This was _f_**u**_n._

* * *

Reborn looked at the night sky from the window. He turned his head to see the passed out Fon and Skull on separate beds. He shook his head and faced the night sky once again. They decided to stay at a Hotel, near to the hospital. From the corner of his eye he could see Verde typing on his laptop at furiously fast pace. He saw Leon change colors and vibrate, he walked out to the balcony and closed the door behind him.

He saw the number and sighed, what did the cow brat want now.

"Lambo I don't have time to hear about your pathe-"

'_**Something is wrong with Tsuna-nii!' **_ Lambo shaking whispered into the phone.

Reborn's eyes narrowed, "Is everyone alright? Was there an attack at the house?" Lambo sounded completely terrified. Reborn knew that Tsuna was more than capable to stop any harm that came to the house.

Lambo shook his head, even though Reborn couldn't see him, _**'We're all okay…Reborn…' **_Lambo whimpered his name. Reborn could feel something clench in his chest, something was terribly wrong. He never heard Lambo this terrified in his life.

'_**Reborn something is wrong with Tsuna-nii, he…he…he…' **_Lambo stammered, his mind replaying that smile.

"Lambo, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Now tell me what happened, slowly." Reborn ordered calmly.

Lambo inhaled and exhaled, _**'I just came from school and I was going to ask Tsuna-nii if I could borrow his video games. The door was a bit open…' **_He almost dropped his phone as his trembling hand came to cover his mouth. The memory wouldn't stop; it kept repeating and repeating and repeating.

"_Lambo_!"

Lambo jumped at his name being said loud. "Lambo listen to me. What happened next? Tell me in one sentence on what you saw next."

'_**Tsuna-nii…' **_Tears silently made down his face _**'…had an insane smile on his face…i-it wasn't normal…' **_

"Lambo, I want you to go to sleep. Forget what you saw. We'll talk when I get back. Do you understand?"

'_**H-Hai…' **_

Reborn hanged up, his eyes wide as ever. His mind in denial. Thoughts kept saying no, no, no, no, no, _NO!_ His body felt a numbing sensation as with all his might trying to find an explanation, reasons, conclusions, that would support Tsuna of ever being…_Masked King._ At the same time his mind was doing the opposite.

He was thinking of motives, mental state, resources, and justification that would lead as Tsuna being the Masked King. Reborn gripped the balcony, his body tense and teeth clenched. His student, his pupil, would not be that terrorist. He couldn't be. As the both sides of the argument came to a conclusion in his head, Reborn gripped his hand hard that blood leaked and stained the concrete balcony.

He walked back into the room, and swiftly made his way out of the suite. He made his way to the elevator; his body slacked against the metallic walls. Only one more thing will prove that Tsuna is…Reborn through that thought away.

He _hoped_ that he was wrong.

He _begged_ that he was wrong.

He walked towards London. The city still burning. He had Leon change into his pistol and he shot at the flames. The bullet instantly reacted to the flame. It was all the evidence he needed. Only his bullets could react with someone's certain flame. He removed his hat and pressed it against his chest. As Leon hanged from his shoulder, he could feel his master's clear pain.

Reborn's face was full of pain, sadness, rage, confusion…so many emotions ran through him. That flame was no ordinary flame, it was a Sky flame.

_Tsuna's Sky flame_

But most of all, it was grief being the most dominant.

He wanted to get rid of the insane three. He wanted to _kill_ his student without even knowing it. A sad growl ripped from his mouth, as sadness and anger swam in his eyes. Now…he didn't know what to do.

Kill _Masked King_ or not?

Let _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ live or not?

Reborn just knew neither of them could live without the other. Whatever the decision might be, Reborn knew that he would always regret it and that guilt will forever eat his soul for the remainder of his days. He saw Leon change colors and vibrate once again, he sighed deeply. He immediately heard Verde's voice.

'_**Reborn, Masked King is at the Vatican!' **_

"What?!" He yelled into the phone as he placed his fedora on his head. It was impossible. Lambo just told him Tsuna was at home. Reborn felt someone rudely bump into him and then another. He looked ready to maul someone until he felt heat. He looked up and saw. The flames were growing and burning everything to nothing.

He turned around and immediately ran away, "Verde! Wake them up and leave the hotel now! The fire is spreading!"

'_**I already am! Reborn those flames aren't regular ones their–'**_

"_JUST GET OUT OF THERE!" _Reborn screamed into the phone as he ran towards the hotel and away from the raging fire. He heard a dial tone and Leon morphed to his chameleon form.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi must die. _

* * *

Uni looked at the small transparent sphere of Sky flames in her hand. It rotated slowly and with a flick of her wrist it descended down on the middle of the street, scaring and amazing those below. All stared at the anomaly, they never seen anything like it. Uni smiled viciously. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

The sphere blinked into nothingness, before growing and eradicating everything in its path as it grew hundred times its own size.

It left the edge of the sphere like structure on surrounding buildings and ground. Those that were away from the explosion ran away only to find out they had been surrounded with five of the same spheres. Uni snapped her fingers and watched as everything was eradicated and purified. She jumped to the ground and twirled in the disaster.

Blood. Blood was sprayed. _E_v_**e**_r_**y**_w_h_**e**_r_**e**.

She looked at the broken piece of glass on the floor. Carnivore-like teeth, pointy and vicious, appeared as she smiled sweetly.

She had blood on her.

**B**_l_o_**o**__d _on her.

She gave a giggled laugh until something metal caught her eye. She went further…her smile reached to her eyes. A red glint in her eyes appeared as she grasps the wooded end in her hands. She threw her mask and hood onto the ground.

She swung the axe, and laughed as her truth was now exposed.

She continued to laugh as she walked down the destroyed street.

Then she began to walk faster, faster, and faster. Until she was running to a terrified crowd.

And she swung once again.

* * *

Byakuran had a smile on his face. His mouth formed a painfully wide cartoon of a smile. He watched from the safe distance island of New Zealand…and with a smile still wide on his lips he pressed a certain button. He heard the whistling sound of a heavy object fall from the sky at a rapid speed.

Then he saw the giant cloud mushroom erupt into the sky and wind blowing on his face. He cackled on the ground, those around started to back away in horror from him. He did it on a public beach. He turned around and many screamed and ran others were paralyzed with fear. It was the mask of _Prince Joker_.

This lunatic terrorist was in front of them. Byakuran removed his mask and crushed within his hand. He summoned two of his dragons, now those that paralyzed in fear ran for the life.

But Byakuran started to tremble, thought from _e__**x**_c_i_**t**e**m**_e_**n**_t_.

He motioned for his dragons to go forward.

And they did.

He summoned his wings and slowly rose to the sky. He no longer had to hold back the insanity he kept buried. Only Tsuna or Uni could make him relaxed while having it suppressed. But now that it was the final battle, he could go all out. He smiled happily as he summoned more dragons out on the hysterical people.

He could be the monster he already was.

He felt **h**a_pp_i**n**e_ss _as he saw those people shriek in fear and misery. He gave a cheery laugh but it was malicious. It was beyond human understanding; it was horrifying form of darkness. It resembled as if something was following and waiting to stab you.

A _chill_ down your spine.

_Slithering_ upwards.

To _your neck._

Byakuran laughed louder as he witnessed the massacre. He sat from above and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. He might as well enjoy the entertainment below. After all, it wasn't everyday he could do this. But something was missing as he frustratingly looked below. He snapped his finger with a grin. He sent a ball of sky flames. His dragons immediately went through and were aflame and into crowds.

He smiled to himself. Painfully cartoon-like. Eyes dilated.

"That's better~!"

* * *

Tsuna sang himself a little tune.

"_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! __**S**_o_**nn**__e_**z** _l__**e**_s_ m_a_**t**__i__**n**_e**s**_! _**D**_i__**n**__, d_a_**n**__, __**d**__o_n_. __**D**__i_**n**, **d**a_n_, d**o**_n!"_

He looked at the burning Eiffel Tower. The metal creaked as it slowly bent and pieces started to fall on the ground. He tilted his head as if studying a piece of art. His crown reflecting the orange flames from the tower. He flew into the air and looked at his surroundings, they were normal. So, he decided, to set all of it on fire.

It **r**o_**a**_s_t_e**d**.

He smiles cravingly, wanting more fire. With Europe slowly on fire, consuming everything he wanted to make his way to North America. But he dodged a bullet and looked down. His eyes looked below, glowing with insanity and bloodshed. A red glint clearly visible.

He greeted sweetly. "_**H**_e_**l**_l_o_ _**Hunters**_."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry why I haven't updated.

Please read the Author's Note on my Bio. It explains why I haven't been updating as I usually do. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoring!

**P**_l_e_a__**s**_e _r__**e**_v_i_e**w**_**!**_

_****_ S.


	5. We Are One

**T24-5**

**Summary: **An infamous terrorist, Tsuna is the world's greatest mystery. Always wearing a mask in his little missions but no one can see that he truly is insane. The odd type of Insanity that makes you believe everything is a game. Though he's not alone, Uni and Byakuran are players in this game. All three thrive to be king, without letting anyone find out about their crazy fun.

Music: Olfaur Arnalds – Out To Sea

Chapter 5 – We Are One

* * *

Reborn stared at those bloodthirsty orbs. There was nothing human about them anymore. Those honey brown eyes that held so much trust, warmth, and endless possibilities was all but a dream, if not more than a fickle smear of his imagination. Those eyes were inhumanly so, not even animalistic, just too murderous and hauntingly terrifying.

Reborn eyes narrowed, Tsuna was insane.

Undoubtly, corruptibly, and startling insane.

"_H_e_l_l_o_ _Hunters_."

He couldn't deny the shiver that ran down his spine from those two words. He could feel Viper stiffen considerably. He needed the others, because he feared that he might not be able to take down his former student. He knew he could kill Tsuna but he couldn't deny he might hesitate at the very last second.

Reborn looked at Viper from the corner of his eye, "Viper, take Colonello and Lal somewhere from this…chaos. Make sure their safe. Then bring the rest as soon as you can here. I have a feeling I might need it."

Viper nodded wanting to leave already, formed into a mist and vanished.

Reborn's finger traced the trigger of his gun, Leon already prepared.

"Tsuna." Reborn greeted. His fedora tipped to one side. The smell of ash both from burning concrete, metal and flesh filled the air. The orange particles from the fire swam in the sky and in the center of this chaos was Tsuna.

Reborn could not stop the way his body locked and finger prepared to pull the trigger. That smile. His eyes slightly widened at its appearance. He now fully understood what Fon, Skull, and Lambo were telling him. It was petrifying. The last time he ever felt something like this when he was transformed to an infant.

"Hi…_**R**_e_b_o_r_**n**."

That smile was all but lunacy and sharp fangs. The way the ends just grin and mocked rattled something deep within Reborn. He realized they were his instincts screaming at him to run away. That he was in danger but not from the normal kills he usually was use to, no this was something more vicious.

Deadly and insane, Reborn never in his whole life faced this combination.

And Reborn never felt more lost.

* * *

Tsuna slowly floated until his feet touched the ground. He was happy. Reborn was here. And he knew wherever Reborn went chaos would be right behind the man. Be it the good kind of chaos that was controllable or the bad that would rampage for days.

He crossed his arms, he was bit peeved that Reborn came nonetheless. When he was about to leave, Reborn had to show up but he couldn't stop the joy he felt looking at his ex-tutor.

He smiled, and oh what a _t_h**r**i_**ll**_ would occur. His eyes dilated and couldn't stop the giggle the erupted and spilled out of his mouth. When he wiped the small tears from the corner of his eyes he saw how unnerved Reborn looked.

A pleasant chill down his spine and his smile became wicked. He never had seen Reborn so uncomfortable. His smile becoming more terrifying, the more he saw Reborn became unnerved.

"Do I scare you _**R**_e_b_o_r_**n**?" Tsuna questioned. The flames burning around him moving at his will, his emotions.

Reborn sighed, "You do, and I won't deny it. But Tsuna, answer me this…why…why are you doing this? I never expected this." His eyes narrowed angrily.

Tsuna's smile vanished, his eyes calmed and unfocused. Reborn thought for a second, for a moment, that Tsuna still had some sanity. But as quickly as that change came it vanished. A nasty scowl formed of Tsuna's delicate features. Tsuna teeth appeared sharp, razor like. Eyes narrowed and darker to rusty dark brown, it seemed so unnatural. The snarl that echoed in the back of Tsuna's throat was all but kind.

Then a flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead, but as well as his clothes. They look they merged with the fire not burned or crisped. What made Reborn take a hesitant step back were those eyes. No matter if it was brown or orange there was a red, dark and rusty or crimson, that appeared in Tsuna's eyes.

His insanity was visible. Reborn could only quietly stare in shock.

"This world took **m**_y_ s**a**_ni_t_**y**_! In exchange for the _p_e**a**_**c**__e_ **W**_E_ gave it took** m**_y_ s**a**_ni_t_**y**_!" Tsuna roared. "But I found out there was nothing I could do, so I gave in…"

He smiled widely, "_I_**t** _**w**__a_**s** _**t**_h_e_ _b_**e**s_**t**_ **d**e_**c**__i_s_io_**n** _I_ e_**v**__e_**r** _m_**a**_d_e. And the others agree with me."

"Who are these We, Tsuna?" Reborn asked cautiously.

"_M_**e**."

Reborn around and saw Uni, sweet beautiful Uni, soaked and painted in blood. An axe was in her bloody hand's that still has flesh hanging from the thick blade. That black dress, his mind froze. It wasn't possible…if Tsuna was the Masked King…then Uni was…

"You're the Bloody Princess?" Reborn demanded. His body rigid with hope that maybe this was some fucked up illusion but the more he stared the more it became so real.

She tilted her head to the side, and like Tsuna, she smile with pointy teeth and bloody lips. "Hi Reborn _o__**j**_i-s_a__**n**_."

"Don't forget about _m_**e**~!"

He turned around once more, and saw Byakuran. His angel wings no longer pure white but stain with dark patches of red and splats of pink. His clothing was splatted with blood and even his hair. Reborn's mind was working at warp speed, this was all wrong. So entirely wrong. _Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!_

"Prince Joker?" Reborn asked.

Byakuran nodded cheerfully, standing next to Tsuna. Uni next to Tsuna as well, he didn't even notice her move.

Reborn felt as if someone shoved cotton down his throat. This shouldn't have happened. They were the Skies! The strongest and warmest ever! Then he noticed that they were wearing crowns, each elaborate and different. Their disguises completely gone, now dressed up royally.

What type of insanity was this?

"Neh Tsuna, you should have been there for the bombing~! Everything boomed and burned!" Byakuran happily told.

Uni nodded excitedly, "It was amazing Tsuna! People turned to ash in an instant!"

Tsuna sighed, "I wish I could have seen it but burning Europe is harder than I thought."

Reborn looked at the group in shock. The other two just nodded in agreement, as if it was normal to them! Then all came flooding back to him. This was normal for them, those years terrorizing and plotting trying to beat the other person with the most kills.

This is a game.

A sick, demented, twisted game.

And they _feed_ on it.

Like addicts, but to chaos.

"This is a game to you all isn't it?" Reborn growled out, his anger on a thin leash.

Then they all simultaneous cocked their heads towards him. And they smiled. He felt cornered in open space and now he realized what Fon meant. They were monsters. No longer the people he knew, just insane monsters. Though, he felt he was missing a big piece.

Tsuna looked at Uni, "I think I saw Gamma in the wreckage, I think he was praying."

Uni giggled, not concern in the slightest, "Silly man he is."

Byakuran pouted, "Who is King though?"

"Tsuna is King at the moment."

Tsuna's eyes gleamed excitedly, "Kawahira-san!"

Reborn felt more lost than ever, Checkerface knew this was happening?! "Why didn't you say anything!?"

Kawahira ignored Reborn, "Remember the deadline is Japan's sunrise. So you only have a few hours left. Tsuna is King, then Byakuran, and finally Uni."

"Awe I was for sure I was winning!" Byakuran exclaimed. But his eyes held a different story. Rage, boiling acid rage that was directed at Tsuna. Tsuna saw this and his eyes mirth with glee, a coy smile tugging on his lips.

Uni was silent. She wanted to be King. She felt the urge of swinging her axe right on Tsuna's face. But she held in her wrath, it would be useless to kill Tsuna as he was the one of two people who understood her.

They all started to walk away from each other, the game was on and so was a crown on the line.

Kawahira looked at Reborn when all three disappeared, "I'm sure you would like an explanation of why they are acting like this."

Reborn could not hold back and shot three bullets at Kawahira, who merely dodged them. He couldn't fathom why he knew and why he let it happen. If they were losing their sanity why didn't he ask for help? It hurt him to see Uni and Tsuna so deranged, so intent on destroying the world.

"As you remember years ago when the curse of the Arcobaleno was broken, the word became more positive in a sense. The reason being was the curse of the Tri-Ni-Set was lifted but it came at an unknown dire price. Only once it has happened in the past." Kawahira explained.

Reborn analyzed the information, "Primo."

Kawahira smiled, "Yes, Primo and Sepira divided the Tri-Ni-Set into what we know as the Arcobaleno pacifiers, Mare and Vongola rings. That is what you know, am I correct?"

Reborn nodded, unsure what would happen next.

"That is true, but there are secrets that were left hidden for the best. Sepira gave the Mare rings to Primo in secrecy. He gave them to an undisclosed close cousin; he was never mentioned for safety reasons. However, his last name was Gesso."

Reborn eyes slightly widened in shock, "Are telling me…that Tsuna and Byakuran…are cousins?!"

Kawahira nodded, "Yes, Primo's cousin, Giotto and Sepira as you know were able to create a stable time of peace. However, as peace was spread throughout the world, war was going on in their minds. In return for giving peace, The Skies must take the venom. Why do you think Primo retired early?"

Reborn's mind came with an easy answer, "Insanity."

Kawahira sighed, "All three of them were slowly losing their sanity. Sepira was the first to pass away, slowly enforcing the curse of the Tri-Ni-Set. Then Primo's cousin, his insanity was the worse as accidently traveling through dimensions easily confused and deranged him. Finally, it was Primo. His death remained a mystery in the mafia. But as soon as he died, the curse of the Tri-Ni-Set was so no longer carried on the Skies, so it fell on the Arcobaleno, thus its curse of an infant form."

Reborn already knew what happened next, "And so when our Arcobaleno curse was broken it fell on the sky once again."

Kawahira looked at night sky, "All of the world's hatred, greed, cruelty, misfortune, and so much more fell upon three pairs of shoulders. Despite the constant torture they suffered since the Arcobaleno curse broke, they were given complete and unlimited access to their full powers."

"What do you mean?" Reborn inquired. "Is there something that each Sky has?"

"The Vongola Sky Ring has the ability to travel in the Vertical space-time axis. The Mare Sky Ring has the ability to travel the Horizontal space time axis. And finally, The Arcobaleno Sky pacifier has the ability to exist at certain points in space and time. I'm pretty you can figure it out." Kawahira said.

Reborn went numb, if what Kawahira said was true; Tsuna, Uni, and Byakuran were on a completely different class. "Tsuna can time travel from the past to the future, Byakuran can travel through dimensions, and Uni can teleport anywhere and anytime in the present as she wishes. How is that possible?"

"Even I do not know. Nevertheless, the flame each possesses has grown stronger and fierce. You can't stop them Reborn, you're too weak." Kawahira finished, and disappeared. His job was done.

Reborn was numb, so very numb. Not because of the Skies abilities, no that wasn't it. It was what Kawahira said was true. Compared to the Skies he is weak. They out powered him tremendously that he knew this world was done for. If he and the rest of Arcobaleno tried to fight the Skies would it not only be futile but emotionally painful.

Uni was their boss, the leader they willingly followed. The person they could tell their troubles, their problems, their insane thoughts when it occurred, and yet she was enjoying their pain all along. Reborn knew this would hurt all of them deeply, to their center of their core and to the bottom of their hearts. But not being dramatic or selfish, he felt he was suffering the most.

Uni _and_ Tsuna. They were the only two that knew him well. Each had a private place in his mind and heart and seeing _this, _he might as well shoot himself. But despite how close they were as a trio, Reborn couldn't deny he was closer to Tsuna as they were trapped under one roof for years. He only met Uni if there was a meeting.

Tsuna knew his fears, his determination, and ultimately his past. The true face of the dark, cold-hearted hitman that everyone knew. Tsuna knew him and sometimes he would turn to his student for mental release. Tsuna never judged him about his dark past. And yet here he is judging another monster when he was one himself.

Not the insane monster Tsuna is, but a monster nonetheless.

He's killed hundreds of thousands, Tsuna killed millions.

They both killed.

Both monsters.

They were one of kind.

They were one.

Reborn sighed, and lowered his fedora. He smirked slightly as Leon turned back to a chameleon. He lifted his hand to be at eye level with his partner, and with a flicker of a long pink tongue Reborn knew he wasn't the only one with the same idea. He walked away from the carnage until he felt the presence of many.

Reborn looked over his shoulder, and saw Viper with the others. They were ready to fight but he no longer wanted to.

"Reborn where is Masked King?" Fon asked. His arms up to strike, his guard up.

"Gone to North America most likely, along with Uni and Byakuran." He replied.

Skull sucked in a heavy breath, "Uni?! What happened to her?!"

Reborn smirked, "Ah we know her as Uni, but the world knows her as Bloody Princess. Byakuarn is the Prince Joker. All three make sense."

Reborn felt someone grab him from the shoulder and harshly turned him around. He was face to face with an angry Colonello.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lal?" He asked. He then noticed how casual his voice was, how calm he felt.

"Verde is with Lal! Reborn this isn't funny! What do you mean Uni is Bloody Princess?!" Colonello roared in Reborn's face.

That's when Reborn felt it, the anger and his limit. He kicked Colonello off him and suavely dusted his shoulders. He sighed once again, "I told you the truth. If you choose to believe it, it's up to you."

Fon was about to speak when Kawahira appeared once more, he looked at Reborn, "You understand now? Don't you?"

Reborn nodded and started to walk away. He had one place in mind. He didn't feel awful or guilty that he felt at peace. He tried for years to feel this sense of at peace and to think he would get it when those so close to his heart lost their minds. He ignored Colonello's yells, Fon's demands, Skull quiet shock, and Viper's angry silence. He knew Kawahira would explain the truth to them.

But unlike him, they would still fight. The rest of the Arcobaleno – no _Hunters, _the Hunters would. He no longer wanted to.

He walked on a broken limb and with no interest watched the blood squeeze out. He walked around the destruction without a care.

The Glass House would be his resting place as the world burned.

He only wished that the Skies no longer suffered, but he wished for them not to fade.

Reborn looked up at the fading night sky,

"Long live the _**K**__i_n**g**."

* * *

Some of you guys might be confused at the ending, but that's okay. I want you guys to be somewhat confused as it will be explained in the next chapter. Kinda of an angsty, sad, but honest chapter. But do not worry, the real insanity will return next chapter. There's only about two or three chapters left! :}

If you didn't get what mostly happened with Reborn is that he realizes he can't fight much less win this battle. He no longer has to fight and kill because the world is ending, so no more blood on his hands or those thoughts in his head. He can be at peace and let go. Thus, the hint of insanity at the very last sentence.


End file.
